


lover's spit left on repeat

by shoujotachi



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Underage Drinking, just soft, listening to ribs at 4am makes U feel stuff...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23732155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoujotachi/pseuds/shoujotachi
Summary: It feels exactly like one of those teen movie would feel like. Or, what Natsume thinks they probably feel like.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakasaki Natsume
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	lover's spit left on repeat

**Author's Note:**

> listening to ribs at 4am makes U really just feel things and i spiritually felt switch just drinking beer on a friday night with ribs playing in the bg... anyway i hope this is enjoyable!! :-D kudos and comments are totally appreciated💗

It feels exactly like one of those teen movie would feel like. Or, what Natsume thinks they probably feel like.

Empty cans of beer surround him, feeling the regret and alcohol kicking in. Sora's knocked out next to him on the sofa, snoring loud enough to be a little bit of a bother. Natsume can't be mad though, especially with someone as cute as him, so he lets it slide.

Sora's disco lights are still pulsing, too bright for his liking and probably enough to bring on a headache. Quiet music rings amongst the apartment, and Natsume feels at peace. 

At peace, until the door clicked open and a familiar figure of curly mop-esque hair walks back in. 

At peace, until he remembers that the mophead happens to be the subject of his love.

At peace, until he thinks a little too much, afraid of his own feelings.

"Sorry. Had to take that!" Tsumugi points at his phone and apologizes for his sudden disappearance.  
Natsume snaps back into the moment and simply hums in agreement.

A wave of tension fills the air; it's as if the air is begging for something to be said, for feelings to be understood. Natsume feels tipsy enough to say something he probably shouldn't say, so he chooses to ignore the tension and instead think happy thoughts. Kittens, Eichi Tenshouin "accidentally" tripping down a flight of stairs, Sora when he's happy.

His very happy (and distracting, thankfully) thoughts are quick to be stolen from him when Tsumugi breaks the silence.

"You look troubled. Is there any way I can help you?" Tsumugi tilts his head a little, face twisting into one reminiscent of concern. "I'm not trying to pry or anything, of course! I'm just worried, I guess." 

Natsume looks up, and when he locks eyes with the mophead, his hearts skips a beat or two. It's so stupid, he thinks, there should be nothing endearing about him, but he still finds his eyes clinging to the sight of him, desperately craving more of the oddly intimate eye contact. 

"I'm fiNE." Natsume replies, "But out of curiousiTY, do you have feelings for anyoNE?" 

God. Why did he say that? Is he a high schooler? 

Oh, he is.

Regret and embarrassment turn into a shade of pink on his cheeks and a sinking feeling in his chest, wishing he could go back to 10 seconds ago, where he didn't ask his crush if he so happened to like someone. It's so high school it makes him feel sick.

The sinking feeling only intensifies when he sees Tsumugi open his stupid cute mouth.

"Hmm... There is someone, I suppose." Tsumugi muses, "Not like someone like me would ever have a chance, though." He chuckles sheepishly, but Natsume definitely catches the expression of hurt on his face. "And you, Natsume?"

Natsume drags himself to where Tsumugi's sitting and plops down next to him. God, he looks a little too pretty in this light. This is the worst.

"I do."

Tsumugi's expression is unreadable, it's almost scary. It quickly fades though, his mouth turning up into a smile. "How interesting! They grow up so fast, you know."

Natsume doesn't laugh or grin. He glares at the mophead, a glare scary enough to make a grown man cry.

"Sorry, sorry!" Tsumugi babbles, "I never took you for the type, though."

"WeLL, I suppose we don't always suspect some things, hUH?" Natsume quips back, leaning into Tsumugi's face, regret sinking even deeper into his bones. Fuck.

Tsumugi looks too pretty up close, cheeks flushed pink, perhaps from the beer, or maybe (hopefully) from the close proximity. His lips are a pretty shade of pink, and his eyes shine in a disgustingly dazzling way under these lights.

He pulls away from Tsumugi's face, realizing that he's most definitely making a fool of himself.

It's almost like the universe wants him to make a fool of himself though, the tipsy feeling especially kicking in now, his mind screaming at him to just come clean, his stomach churning in sheer terror of what garbage was going to spew out of his mouth. 

If he was destined to act like a fool, might as well just speed up the process.

"Tsumugi. I like you. So much."

Natsume is pretty sure time's stopped. The music is drowned out by the sound of a heartbeat, Tsumugi's face is set in stone, and Sora is as still as can be, oblivious to the shitfest that's going on while he's counting sheep.

He knows he's done something wrong (and that time is still, in fact, going on) when Tsumugi suddenly breaks into hysterics, sniffling and crying at an alarmingly loud volume.

"Shhhhh! Sora's sleepING." Natsume cries in a whisper-yell.

Tsumugi shuts up, and his mouth opens.

"Me too. Always have, I think."

Tsumugi's about to keep talking, but those 6 words are sufficient for Natsume, and with no time to think about anything else and he leans into Tsumugi, lips meeting lips.

It feels so, so warm. It's like this is what was destined to be. It felt right, in a way that nothing else ever has felt right. Natsume thinks that this is meant to happen. That they were born for this moment, they were born to be together.

God, he thinks, if you're real, please, please let this moment last forever.


End file.
